Painting My Halo Black
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: With the untimely death of Marcel - her savior, her friend, and family - as well as still dealing with the death of Davina, Bonnie is finding it hard not to fall into bitter crippling despair. Klaus already lost his son. He never counted on losing his wife as well. Dark!Bonnie


"I didn't see you at Cami's wake."

Bonnie tilted her glass of bourbon back and forth. She sighed into her glass readying her mouth to speak. "So sorry I didn't attend." She took a sip and groaned when she felt the burning in her throat. "I went to Davina's funeral instead." Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "Then I came here. I didn't think you mind. Besides," She tapped her glass with her nail. "She was your friend, not mine."

Klaus didn't take her harsh words to heart and simply nodded. The room was quiet and still. It felt uncomfortable. There was nothing but a void between man and wife since the death of the love of his life friend and only student. With the way things were going now, Klaus was afraid that the void would only grow stronger. It was inevitable, especially since he had to tell Bonnie the truth about Marcel.

"Marcel is dead." Klaus finally said. He closed his eyes waiting for Bonnie's rage and earth shaking magic to pour and rattle the compound.

…And yet…there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

Klaus opened his eyes seeing Bonnie's eyes boring into the glassware sitting on the table. Her back was straight. Smooth bare legs crossed at the thighs as the train of her black dress lie under her feet. Her fingers relaxed and black nails tap on the glass. Her jaw was fixed and brow turned down. Verdant eyes lost of its usual vibrance.

This was worse, Klaus thought. This was worse than Bonnie screaming and cursing. It was worse than she hating him. It wasn't her rage that hurts him. It was her silence.

"Bonnie." Klaus called out to her but she didn't reply. She only sat and stared at the glass of bourbon. "Bonnie." He called again. "Love…I know it's hard to accept and I -"

"Was it him?"

Klaus blinked surprised that she said something. "What?"

"Was it him?" Her voice was hard and cold but the distant image cracked when hecsaw a lone tear slide down her cheek. "Did Elijah kill, Marcel?"

Klaus didn't want to lie to her. "Yes."

The witch nodded. "Mhmm." She wiped her wet cheek. "Right."

The hybrid sighed deeply. Marcel meant a great deal to Bonnie. Her love for his childe rivals his own. Sometimes the hybrid found himself jealous seeing her with his childe. He knew his wife loved him unconditionally. However, there was a deep and profound connection between Marcel and Bonnie. With Davina beside them it was a unbreakable force of nature.

Though he had irrational jealousy for his childe, he did care for him and felt that indescribable pain seeing his son's heart being ripped out. He could only imagine what Bonnie was going through.

Klaus took a step forward towards his stoic wife. "Love, I -" His thoughts and words stopped abruptly. Any form of speech melted against his tongue leaving him breathless. Words could not be uttered from his mouth as he watch the frightful sight before him.

His wife remained in her seat, still and quiet. She was picture of grace, poise, and beauty. But around her was a darkness that swallowed the hybrid whole. The darkness oozed from her pores and spread its self around her cloaking its mistress.

His eyes slid down to her tiny feet and witness the dark beautiful wood under her feet began to rotten. Behind her the wallpaper were peeling and the white wall underneath grew splots of black mold. The flowers on the balcony lost its vibrant colors and turned pale and grey. The wooden table beside her creak and moan as it became eroded.

The woman in black sits by the window staring out into the black night. The colors and light frightened by her black strife. Black eyes and black veins come to life. The sad sad woman cries black tears as her rage churns tonight. She looks out into the sky and silver clouds rolls over the moon blocking its glowing light. Her heart once pinkish and red turn black darker than night.

Bonnie Bennett drunk the rest of her bourbon and sat her glass down neatly on the napkin. She pushed back her short hair from her face then stood from her seat. She turned her blackened eyes to her husband who was taking in her frightening appearance.

"Tell me Niklaus," Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized that Bonnie appeared beside him without taking a single step. His blood ran cold and eyes were wet. It was then he knew that his family was truly fractured. He lost his son and now he would lose his wife. "Where is Elijah now?"


End file.
